The Best Year I've Spent With You
by Heiress of the Suzerainty
Summary: Short & Sweet, Random & Romantic, Sokai stories. Chapter 3:Spring is here!
1. Autumn

Ok this fic is going to consist of short, random but romantic Sora x Kairi stories.

Enjoy.

* * *

**- Autumn-**

Kairi Autumn Rose.

The cool autumn wind whipped the dainty leaves of orange, red, and brown into a spiraling

funnel around the carefree crimson haired girl. Her giggle was barely audible because of

the loud, high pitched whistle of the wind. But he heard her, and he watched her, twirling

round and round gracefully, her haired being blown in all directions. The leaves seemed

to envelope her, temporarily curtaining her from his sight untill she would reappear, smiling and laughing behind the veil of leaves.

And he began to laugh himself,

because seeing her so happy brought him joy. Before he knew it, he found himself

spinning with her, brown spiky locks rustling in the cool breeze that was stinging their skin,

giving them a pink tinge in their complexion, as the leaves swirled around them. Then

they fell backwards onto the cushion of the leaves in unison laughing uncontrollably and

holding hands. They looked

up into the grayish sky, hoping they would keep this child-like quality of fun for ever.

Sora had learned to like autumn, because Kairi loved it so very much.

_Besides, Autumn was her middle name..._

* * *

Next Chappie will take place in the winter.Read & Review!


	2. Winter:His Weakness

**Chapter 2 is here...**

**Winter!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Winter-His Weakness...**

Tiny and unique snowflakes slowly drifted down from the light gray sky as Kairi

and Sora bounded across the snow-blanketed ground. The crimson haired girl

stared at the snow before her in awe. She admired how it sparkled, with just a

fragment of sunlight and how it-

"Oh, Kaaaiiiriiii!" the spiky haired brunet chimed her name.

Kairi reluctantly turned from the snow and faced Sora. A mischievous goofy grin

was etched on his face, and his cerulean eyes sparkled with a hint of excitement,

but what Kairi took note of was the big dangerous looking snowball in his hand.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare," Kairi said nervously.

"Oh, really?" Sora raised an eyebrow, drew his arm back, and pelted the snowball

at a screaming Kairi. She ducked just in time, stood up, and tossed stray crimson

locks out of her face.

"This means war!" A fake mean grin spread across her face.

"Uh- Oh," Sora immediately took off, crystals of snow flying everywhere, with

Kairi on his heels. Their happy giggling echoed through the air as well as their

quick footsteps. Soon, Kairi caught up to Sora, tackled him, and pinned him down.

Sora didn't struggle, for he knew what horror awaited him. The dreaded word

that never passed _his_ lips.

_**Tickling!!!!!**_

Kairi's fingers went to work as she tickled the hysterically laughing, squirming, helpless Sora.

She knew ticklishness was his weakness.

"Ok...Kai...I'm...I'm sorry!..Stop!!!" he said between giggles.

"Alright say you're sorry and say you love me," she smiled triumphantly, still tickling him.

"Oh..Okay!...I'm...Sor...ry..and I love you!" he shouted before the tickling

stopped. Kairi sighed and rolled over on the snow. The two laid there looking up

into the white-gray sky, exhausted.

"You know, Kairi," Sora began, looking at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Yeah?" she asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Kairi giggled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, tingling her skin,

before whispering precious words in her ear, that she'd never ever forget...

_**You don't have to tickle me, to get me to say I love you...**_

And she kept those words in her heart...Forever...

* * *

_**Cute chappie huh? If you guys want updates you must review!!!! So Read & Review...or else...hehe..**_


	3. Kiss My Pain Away

* * *

**3: IIV**

**- Kiss My Pain Away.**

Kairi watched eagerly as Sora valiantly climbed a big green oak tree in the middle of Destiny Park.

"I-I've almost got it!" the brunet bellowed, a cool March breeze gently rustling his chocolate brown spikes.

"Please, be careful, Sora!" Kairi whined, shifting uncomfortably from beneath the tree's shade. The redhead's eyes never left Sora as he came closer and closer to her bright orange kite that was lodged between the oak's broad branches. Finally, the brunet reached up and grabbed the tail of the kite as Kairi cheered excitedly.

"Got it!..._Whoa!_" the clumsy boy lost his balance and with a shriek, tumbled out of the tree with a thud, the kite slowly floating down beside him like a feather.

"Oh no! Sora!" Kairi screamed rushing to his side. The brunet's cerulean eyes fluttered open.

"_Ouch,_" he winced.

"Sora I know what to do! The same thing happened on this Soap Opera I was watching yesterday, _Make All Ends Meet_."

"What does a dumb Soap Opera have to do with-" but Sora was interrupted as Kairi smothered his cheeks with kisses. Sora was for once speechless.

"Wow...I feel..a lot better," he stammered before standing up and over exaggeratedly "tripping" again. Kairi giggled. "Ouch," he murmured sarcastically, winking at the girl. And he smiled as she kissed all his "pain" away again.

* * *

Read & Review please.

-.X.H.u.s.h.e.d.-F.o.r.t.e.X.


End file.
